Defenders
by zero-amu
Summary: Seika High School Student Council is not just any normal Student Council.After Misaki graduate,things change,well not totally!The precentage of girls is 50%.Now,the S.C is taken over by a group of students who the students are afraid of...


**Rose: MI-NNA~SAN!**

**Kyo: You are sure hyper today!**

**Rose: Well, duh!I am finally starting to type this chapter!**

**Zero: ...**

**Kyo: Erm, are you asleep?**

**Zero: ...**

**Rose: Forget about Zero, disclaimer!**

**Zero: Rose owns the Student Council and the story and nothing else.**

**Rose&Kyo: Eeek!**

**-/+Normal POV-/+**

"Let's move!It's the Defenders!" whispered a random guy who's shoving his friends to make way for the fearful and mighty make way for them as they know the consequences for blocking their path ever since the first the day Zero become the president after Misaki.

**The Consequences**

For girls,you either get slash by Honoka,the Student Council **Vice-President,or** whipped by Momoko,the Student Council **Accountant**.

For boys,you either get beaten up by Kyuuta,the Student Council **Treasurer**,or Kaito,the Student Council **Secretary**.

**Conclusion**

Never Mess With Defenders.

**Or at least that's what they, the students, think.** (A/N: Hahaha)

**-/+Zero POV-/+**

There they go being scared of us though they are just afraid of the punishment the gangsters receive the first day I become the President.

I still wonder why they are afraid of the previous president,Ayuzawa Misaki, she is a is really kind to us,and usually comes back to visit us and help us punish the guys.I treat Misaki-Sempai with lots of respect though people think that I copy her and that make me very piss off.

"Prez," whispered Kaito who's the most loyal person I ever met,"we can pass already."

"I can see. There's no need for you to tell me."

"Kyaa! Zero-sama is so cool!"

"Kaito! I want to have a match with you!"

"Momoko-sama! Please go out with me!"

"Zoro-kun! You are so cute!"

"Yukari-Sempai! Please teach me how to skate!"

"Hotaru-Sempai! Hikaru-Sempai! Please make a robot for me!I will give you money!"

"Kyuuta-sama! I like you!"

"Gosh, they are so noisy!" mumble Momoko who was damn annoyed about these noises.

"How I wish there's a 'shut up button' so I can have peace and quiet." whispered Honoka who's a bookworm.

"Just leave them. Go to your class."

"Yes,Zero-sama" all said in unison.

Finally some peace and you must be wondering why am I not in class since I already know what they will be teaching and I already learn them by heart.I can even read it out. The lesson last for 2 periods.I already learn everything so basically,there's no need for me to go.

Here I am,in the Student Council room sleeping.

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Dong Ding_

_Ding Dong~_

Looks like the first two periods are over.I think I will go to class to take my things...

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Ok,now what?

Guess what? The naughtiest class,2-3,is bullying the teacher. I enter the room with the Infamous glare they are doing to the teacher they stop immediately.I push them aside and help the teacher up.

"Let me guess,you all trying make the teacher to tell you all the next class test the answers,am I right?"I said in the best nice voice I can get before I get them.

"N-no!P-Prez d-don't g-get it w-wrong!"the leader hurriedly say,knowing what I will do next.

"Oh,really?"

"T-this is b-bad!L-leader!P-Prez is going to b-burst!"

"P-Prez! Please d-don't get a-angry!" pleaded the Gang leader who's making a fool out of himself.

I had enough of their stupid excuses and use my tofa to hit the leader."L-leader!" the followers shouted unison as they drag their leader away while running afraid to get hit by me.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, you no need to get that far. I realise that she's my homeroom teacher. I hurriedly help her up without saying thing I just left and went back to class.

I didn't realise that its already lunch time and I missed a few lessons. The students that are now at the hallway started to either stare at me or look up to me with admiration or cant believe what I had done. I can bet that they talking about what just happen. Let me tell you one thing, things can spread very fast in this school right after I become the president, rumours.

**-/+Other Members POV-/+**

"Go find President, while I go back to the Student Council room to do paperwork." mumble Honoka on ,where can Prez go?I went to the Student Council room and her class found that she's not there! Yeah, Prez is a girl. No one knows except the Student Council. She can't be contacted but never mind we still can find she's going to get it from me later.

"Roger that."Zoro cheerfully reply as he left the nee-sans that are crowding over him to look for his sis, Zero. I guess Honoka is going to kill Sis once they met for disappearing!

"Yes, I will do my best to look for Prez." replied Kaito while he change after having boxing training. Looking for Prez is some time a tough job! You must see her mood today then you can find her. I swear that Honoka's going to kill Prez later!

"Ok,ok.I will go look for Prez!" replied Momoko who's putting hurriedly keep everything and went to look for Prez, you better get ready to be killed by me for interrupting my make-up session!Well,she will first get killed by Honoka-san!

"I will leave my ladies and look for Prez."grumble Tamaki, who's flirting with the girls, went to look for Prez as well. Prez you will get it from me later!For making me leave the ladies!But Honoka-san will be killing her for me!

**-/+Zero POV-/+**

Why do I have a bad feeling that people want to kill me? Crap, better get to class and get my things first!

"Kyaa! Zero-sama is here! And he looks so hot even when he's sweating!"

I hurriedly dash past the fangirls and took my bag and went to the Student Council. Before I enter, I sense that killing aura is coming from inside.I gulped and went I found wasn't a happy scene but a murderous scene!

Honoka walk up to me with killing aura, making me shiver inside.

"Erm, Honoka? What happen?"

"What happen? YOU DISAPPEAR FROM THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM..." nagged Honoka

I told what happen and they calm down a little bit but I still got nag by Tamaki and Momoka -.-

Well at least my brother is not angry!

**-=Next Day=-**

**-/+Zero POV-/+**

Surprisingly, I attended homeroom! Well, I was force to as my punishment from Honoka that I disappear but I came in late :p When I go in,Miss Taka,our homeroom teacher,is introducing the class a new student.I guess he's Hatori, how I know?I **am**the President remember?I read his profile just now.

Everyone stood up and greet me.I ignore them and look at the transfer student who's looking at me, maybe trying to pick fight?"Hi, Kurosaki Zero here."I reach my hand out not realising my fighting gloves is still on as I wore them on patrols.

"Opps"I took off my gloves and threw it to onto my desk, landing perfectly.

**-/+Kyo POV-/+**

What the hell! Why is this person so respected here? They didn't even care what the teacher is talking and yet stood up to greet this guy!"Hi, Kurosaki Zero here" he reach his hand out with his fighting gloves on! And yet act like it's a small mistake and anyhow threw it! Oh my god! It landed on the table prefectly!

"Hi,Ha-"I was cut off by him."**Hatori Kyo, Male, Grades, Normal, Hot and Clumsy, 1st year, Like, Fighting, Motto, Wanna try my fist? and Why are you are kick out of the previous school?: You fought with the Student Council President and hit him. **A** perfect **material for a Defender."

W-wow!How did he know all my details?Prefect material for a Defender?What's that?

"Erm, what's a Defender?"I ask out of curiosity.

"Didn't you heard about them? They are on the daily news! The scariest Student Council in the whole world!"one of the girls said."Er, thanks"

**-/+Zero POV-/+**

"Maybe I can ask the others want to consider you..."

**Rose: Zero!You were awake!We thought you are asleep!**

**Zero: If I didn't answer means that I am asleep?**

**Kyo: To me,yes. You,no.**

**Rose: Kyo end it.**

**Kyo: Ok!Please R&R!**


End file.
